malaz_esfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Línea de Tiempo
La Oscuridad llega a Kurald Galain * Lord of Hate disuelve a la civilización JaghutForge of Darkness, Chapter 3 * Madre Oscuridad asume el liderazgo de los Tiste'''Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9 * '''Anomander Rake es nombrado primer Hijo de Oscuridad Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3 * Caladan Brood y Anomander Rake intercambian juramentos, uniéndolosForge of Darkness, Chapter 2 * Nacimiento de los Tiste Andii y los Tiste LiosanForge of Darkness, Chapter 9 * Draconus abre la Puerta de Oscuridad en Kharkanas'''Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20 * Guerra civil TisteForge of Darkness, Chapter 20 Primeros días de la partición de Emurlahn * La civilización de los K’Chain Che’Malle esta decayendo en el '''Mundo de Malaz. Los Forkrul Assail cada vez son menos. Los Jaghut y los Imass están presentes. * Anomander Rake lidera a los primeros colonos Tiste Andii en el Mundo de Malaz. * Los Tiste Andii de Silchas Ruina y los Tiste Edur de Scabandari invaden el Mundo de Malaz derrotando a los ejércitos de los K’Chain Che’Malle y tomando el control de la puerta entre ambos mundos.Midnight Tides, Prologue Sandalath Drukorlat cae durante la batalla.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.618 * Scabandari Ojodesangre traiciona a Silchas Ruina, masacra a sus hombres, y lo encarcela en una Caza Azath. * A instancias de Mael, Gothos comenzó un ritual de Omtose Phellack sobre el campo de batalla sellándolo en hielo y accidentalmente cerrando los caminos de la muerte en Lether.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.24-25Midnight Tides, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.535-537 * Alborada es la ultima ciudad de los K’Chain Che’Malle, donde los K’Chain Nah’ruk tramaron la rebelión. * Menandore y Sukul Ankhadu encarcelan a Sheltatha Sabiduría en la Torre Azath.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.229-230 * En venganza contra los Tiste por la invasión, los K’Chain Che’Malle introdujeron su hechicería en Kurald Galain como una plaga. La puerta de Kurald Galain se selló a todos los demás reinos y Madre Oscuridad fue obligada a introducirse en El Abismo.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.116-119 * Scabandari es derribado y asesinado por Kilmandaros. Su espíritu fue puesto en una prisión de dolor eterno.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.117-118 Guerra civil K’Chain Che’Malle * Los colas cortas K’Chain Nah’ruk se rebelan contra las Matronas. La Matronas pueden haber creado el Desgarro en Alborada en un intento por defenderse.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.592-593Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.22 298,665 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * Maeth’ki Im (pogrom de la Flor Putrefacta), (33) trigésimo tercera Guerra JaghutMemories of Ice, Prologue * Pran Chole, Onos T’oolan, y Kilava Onass aun son mortalesMemories of Ice, Prologue * El encadenamiento del Tirano Jaghut Raest es logrado gracias a una alianza temporal entre los Jaghut y los ImassMemories of Ice, Prologue * Onrack T’emlava traiciona/engaña a su compañera con Kilava Onass. Rompe la ley Imass al pintar un retrato de ella.House of Chains, Chapter 16 * Cuatro Tiranos Jaghut de Siete Ciudades forman un pacto para destruir la tierra provocando los eventos que produjeron más tarde el Ritual de Tellan.House of Chains, Chapter 16 * Una Madre Jaghut, cazada por los Imass le entrega sus hijos a Kilava, quien luego los introduce en el DesgarroMemories of Ice, Prologue * Kilava asesina a todos sus parientes excepto a su hermano, Onos T’oolanHouse of Chains, Chapter 16 * La Primera Reunion de los Imass y el Ritual de TellannMemories of Ice, Prologue 119,739 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * Caída del Dios TullidoMemories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.34 * El continente Korel es devastadoMemories of Ice, Prologue * Togg es separado de su compañera FanderayMemories of Ice, Prologue * Nacimiento de los Grandes CuervosMemories of Ice, Prologue 119,736 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * Tiempo de la AgoníaMemories of Ice, Prologue * El Rey Supremo Kallor destruye el continente JacurukuMemories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.34 * K’rul, Draconus y la Hermana de las Noches Frías maldicen a Kallor con la inmortalidad, la no ascendencia, y la imposibilidad de mantener nada, y el también los maldice a ellos.Memories of Ice, Prologue * K’rul crea la Senda Imperial colocando la devastación y el dolor de la tierra dentro de la nueva Senda, para que la tierra pudiera sanarMemories of Ice, Prologue * Togg desaparece dentro de la Senda de Caos buscando a FanderayMemories of Ice, Prologue 92,836 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * Icarium ofrendó uno de sus artefactos a una ciudad del Primer Imperio cerca de la costa, que más tarde se convertiría en Raraku.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.414 - En 1164 Icarium determinó que habían pasado 94,000 años desde su visita 33,421 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * Séptimo Siglo de la (12) décima segunda Campaña de Lamatath, Guerras JaghutAssail (novela), Prologue 6,031 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * Hel’eth Jal Im (pogrom del Ciervo Blanco), (51) quincuagésima primera Guerra JaghutAssail (novela), Prologue 3,411 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * Temal inicia la construcción de la Muralla de las TormentasStonewielder, Prologue, UK TPB p.18 Calculated by knowing Korelri year 4178 equals 1167 BS and that the Stormwall was started 400 years before the start of the Korelri calendar 3,011 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * La Muralla de las Tormentas es completada, inicio del calendario KorelrianoStonewielder, Prologue, UK TPB p.22 Calculated by knowing Korelri year 4178 equals 1167 BS 837 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * Darujhistan, la ciudad, es fundada 835 años antes del Sueño de Ascua * Aproximadamente el año de la expulsión Seti de las tierras Fenn. Escalofrío estuvo involucrada de alguna manera.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 In 1164, Quick Ben said this occurred nearly two thousand years ago Año 1 del Sueño de Ascua * Percibiendo la batalla porvenir contra la infección del dios Tullido en su carne, Ascua decide dormir. Y se convirtió ella misma en un arma, poniendo todo su espíritu y poder en un martillo capaz de romper las cadenas que la envenenan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 * Despues de varios miles de años recorriendo un “sendero solitario”, Caladan Brood regresa alrededor de este año, cargando consigo el martillo de Ascua. Él, Rake, el Embozado, y la Reina de los Sueños acuerdan que el martillo no debe ser usado.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 Tool comenta que quizá fue alrededor de hace mil años desde 1164 SAMemories of Ice, Chapter 5 Brood dice que ha estado cargando el martillo por al menos 1200 años Año 263 del Sueño de Ascua * El Gas es utilizado por primera vez para encender una habitación en DarujhistanGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.178 Año 264 del Sueño de Ascua * Año aproximado de la liberación de Karakarang. Escalofrío esta involucrada de alguna manera.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 In 1164, Quick Ben said this occurred nine centuries back Año 363 del Sueño de Ascua * Año aproximado en que Anomander Rake fue visitado por ultima vez por Icarium, quien estaba en compañía de Mappo Runt y Osseric. Caladan Brood también estaba presente.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.577, En 1163 SA, Rake comentó que tal visita ocurrio hace 800 años Año 758 del Sueño de Ascua * Periodo apróximado en que Los Desencadenados juraron lealtad al Dios TullidoHouse of Chains, Chapter 1, este se basa en la fecha próximada de la incursión de Pahlk Orlong, él fue el primer Teblor en ser “guiado” por los Desencadenados despúes de que estos se unieron al Dios Tullido. * Periodo aproximado de la incursión de Pahlk Orlong en Lago de Plata.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.32, En 1159, Karsa Orlong comenta que han pasado más de cuatro siglos desde el famoso ataque de su abuelo. Año 764 del Sueño de Ascua * Año aproximado en que el río Catlin cambia su curso alejandose de Saltoan. La ciudad intenta vovler a encauzar el río construyendo el canal Korselan, pero esto fue insuficiente y la ciudad fue padecio un declive lento e inexorable.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6 Rezongo comenta que esto eventos ocurrieron 400 años antes de 1164 SA Año 1012 del Sueño de Ascua * Una expedición Nathii encuentra una fisura en el Altiplano Laederon y la identifica como el sitio de la decimoséptima o decimoctava Guerra Jaghut librada contra los Kron T’lan Imass. El mago de la expedición determina que el enemigo Jaghut de los Kron continua vivo dentro del glaciar.House of Chains, Chapter 2, Epigraph » En construcción « Notas y Referencias Categoría:Misceláneo Categoría:Eventos